We're Dead Flies in the Summertime
by P.A. Ritalin
Summary: Psychotic Ritalin is a Killjoy, she doesn't rely on people, she's independant. And when her dad was taken by Korse she's been determined to Kill Korse and Find her father. That is until she gets taken off course, by a group a rebel alies.
1. Sending In the Back Up

*11/09/2019* "Dr. D, Send in Back up, I'm Surrounded. Over!" " Okay my little motor baby, hang in there, we're coming, over and out!" Dracs were coming in from the left and the right, I was cornered against a rock but I kept shooting anyway. I knew Dr. D would be here soon, with show pony and the others. Suddenly the first Drac reached me and knocked my gun to the ground. I looked to the sky and prayed. Prayed it would be quick and, maybe painless. The Drac's warped eyes looked deep into mine, burning into my soul. His eyes were empty and lifeless. Suddenly the Drac fell to the ground and his army did the same, I was alive. Standing behind where the Drac once was, was a man, not particularly tall but still taller than me. He had dark brown hair, that almost looked black, hanging above his shoulders and he wore a navy blue bandana with stars on it which covered his nose and mouth. "Are you okay?" he said, panting slightly as if he'd been running.

"Yeah, I think" I said rubbing my neck from where the Drac had, had his hand.

"Dr. D sent us, we got here as fast as we could, you did a good job holding them off." "Thanks" I replied smiling slightly. "So I guess I should introduce us?" Said the man with the dark brown hair "I'm Funghoul; this is Jet-Star, Kobra Kid and Party Poison." They all nodded and greeted me politely. "Enchante" Said the man introduced to me as Party Poison, he took my hand and kissed it raising a seductive eyebrow.

"Ooh la la, francais la langue de l'amour, Vous me surprenez mon bon monsieur!"

"You speak French?" asked Jet-Star

"Fluent, and Spanish and a bit of Japanese!"

"You're so cool it's unreal!" Said Kobra Kid

"N'aww thank you sweetie," I Smiled "but anyways, I'm Psychotic Ritalin" I started to feel quite self conscious, which was unusual. Suddenly a Drac came up behind them before I could say anything however a beam of light shot out the end of his gun straight into my ankle, then Jet-Star turned around and finished off the last of the days Dracs.

"What were you doing out here alone anyway?" said Kobra Kid

"I'm not, I'm with my sister and my other two friends, but we got separated by the Dracs, actually I think I can see them!" On the horizon I could see three, skinny running figures. Eventually they reached us "Guys these are my friends Sunshine Lithium, Toxic Tequila oh, and this is my sister Midnight Magnum!" they all exchanged pleasantries when Jet-Star turned to me and said

"Oh, by the way Ritalin, do you think you can get up?"

"Oh, umm I'll try," I said, I began pushing myself up "Aaahhh, my ankle!" I sank to my knees "Argh, Christ on a bicycle!"

"Alright Alright, Don't strain yourself, Jeez" Funghoul chuckled, he lifted me up and put me on his back he took me to Dr. D who said I could rest there for as long as I needed.

Later on my leg was feeling better and steady enough to stand on.

We Stayed with Funghoul and his gang, which gave me the chance to talk with him.

"So you got a mum and dad?" he asked, trying not to seem nosey.

" Well, my mum died when I was seven, and my dad was taken by BLi/nd Dracs, havn't seen him since, you?"

"Well, my mum left when I was twelve and my dad was killed by korse himself earlier on in the year, that bastard!" Funghoul said sighing, "So uh, you got a birth name?"

"Uhm, I think it was Abbie or something like that, what about you?"

"Oh, mine was Frank."

*Sorry If the Layout or punctuation or anything is abit rubbish*


	2. Dr D's Place

*Funghoul's POV*

Psychotic Ritalin and I had been chatting for a while now when I suddenly found myself gazing at her face, deep into her gorgeous brown eyes, that could easily be mistaken for black. Her amazing lips her-URGH, WHAT AM I DOING?

I've only known her for what, a few hours, she's already making such an impact on me, I was snapped out of my thoughts by her voice (she has such a lovely voice) "Well, it's getting dark, maybe we should head inside?"

"Oh, er, Yeah I guess" I sighed standing up and offering her my hand to help her up, she took it gratefully and stood up, once she was up neither of us let go, she just looked at me and smiled, I felt my cheeks start going red. We headed inside once we got there I let go of her hand and she began to walk away.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you later" I smirked and put my hands in my pockets I felt so happy, I didn't even know why.

*Sunshine Lithium's POV*

I'd noticed Funghoul and Psychotic Ritalin had been gone from the little get together going in at Dr.D's place. About 20 minutes went by when I saw them return to the gathering. I guess I was the only one who really noticed their absence. I noticed Funghoul staring smugly at his shoes, I then noticed PartyPoison skip over to Funghoul and Jump around him excitedly, Funghoul laughed and then looked over in my direction and smile, I smiled back, I then realised PartyPoison was looking at me too I looked back, smiling shyly and felt my cheeks and ears growing hot so I turned around and walked away to the bathroom. I began fixing my hair when I noticed Ritalin was sat on a nearby side where the sinks were.

"Hey" I said

"Oh, Hey"

"You alrighty?"

"Yeah, You?"

"I guess" I sighed

There was a slight pause then "I think-"

"I'M IN LOVE!" I yelled flinging myself into a nearby chair, Dr.D's place was an old radio station and there's a lot of furniture in odd places *how convenient I hear you cry*.

"Oh my gosh, who is it, is it. Urm..Kobra Kid?"

"Nope"

"Jet-Star?"

I gasped, "Party Poison!"

"You wonna shout that any louder I don't think Satan heard it!"

"Oh my days, aww you guys, I can picture it now, little red headed children running around everywhere!" She mused

"Okay well, What about you and funghoul eh?"

"What about us?" she said innocently

"Oh don't you pretend with me gurl" she said in her ghetto voice making an 'S' with her finger.

"Okay, maybe he's a little cute, but you know nothing can ever happen, I've got stuff to deal with in battery city, and I can't drag innocent people into this."

"Whatever, You coming?" I got up and left the bathroom, she soon followed me.

*Funghoul's POV, again*

Party Poison was going on and on about how amazing sunshine lithium was, and how radiant her strawberry blonde her was, and how cute her freckles were. However, I'd switched off. I was too busy thinking about Psychotic Ritalin, I think I might really like her. I started shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Poison continued to swoon like a teenage girl, "Funghoul, are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Yeah, course" I said, staring blankly at him, suddenly I felt like I was being watched, I looked up and instantly locked eyes with Ritalin. She smiled shyly before looking away and shuffling over to Sunshine Lithium.

Daaayum, how can I like her, we've only just met!


	3. You're a Pretty One, Aren't you

*Psychotic Ritalin's POV*

'Ahh, Run. He's seen you looking at him' I thought to myself.

"Hey again" I said to Sunshine lithium.

"Oh, hai!"

"You wonna' go dance weirdly in the middle of the floor?"

"Well, there is music playing, so I can't say no!"

So we walked into the middle of the floor and started 'Breaking it down'

"I like your dancing" said a normal enough looking man, he looked older than me, I was 17, he looked about 25 give or take a few years.

"Thanks" I said, continuing to dance with my friend, I glanced over to Funghoul, he didn't look pleased, and I didn't want him to think I liked this guy.

"So how old are you?" he asked me

"Seventeen," I replied, trying to be heard over the music "How about you?"

"I can't hear you, let's go outside"

"No, I'm okay here thanks"

"You're coming with me!" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside, I don't like to be man handled so I started to lose my temper, "Let go of me you son of a bitch"

"Shut up whore!" he threw me to the ground and pushed both my arms above my head, I struggled but it was no use, he leant in and licked my cheek.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am as a matter of fact, and you're a weirdo!"

"I said shut up!" he put his knee on one of my wrists to free up one of his hands and he slapped me across the face, however I was very good at spitting and I spat directly into his eye!

I tried to shout for help but the music in Dr.D's place was too loud for me to be heard. Suddenly he forced his tongue down my throat I felt like gagging I closed my eyes and screwed up my face when out of the blue I felt his weight disappear I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"So, I've saved you twice in once day, smooth Ritalin, smooth." Said a familiar voice, it was Funghoul; I sat up slowly when I noticed a tear had escaped from my eye.

He put out his hand and I took it, he pulled me close into him and gently wiped the tear away, he kissed my forehead and embraced me in a tight hug, I gladly hugged back taking in his scent strawberries and cigarettes, it was bliss.

"Today's just not your day, is it?"

"No, it is not" I laughed into his chest, still I clung onto him like my life depended on it. Then I heard him whisper something I couldn't quite make out what it was though.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said, smile evident in his tone.

"C'mon" he said pulling away and taking my hand, "let's go back inside"

Once we were in he turned to me and said "I'm just gonna' go find Kobra kid, you gonna' be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll go see what my sister is doing"

"Okay, well look after yourself kiddo!"

"Will do" I said, laughing at the fact he'd called me 'Kiddo'! And with that we both went our separate ways.

On my way to find Midnight Magnum I ran into Sunshine lithium "Dude, what the frick happened, you left me throwing shapes on the dance floor by myself!"

"Sorry man, long story. So listen, have you seen Tequila?" I asked

"Last time I saw her, she had a drink in her hand and was sat in the corner by herself. And that was about twenty minutes ago. God she must think she's the next Romona Flowers or something!" She began to trail off so I cut in before she started rabbiting on.

"Hmm, sounds about right, okay thanks!" and with that I was off, again. Within about five minutes of searching I successfully found Magnum and Kobra Kid at that!

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Sorry. I'll leave you too it!" I'd just walked in on my own sister with her tongue down some guy she'd only met a couple of hours ago's throat! "Oh my god, Ritalin!"

"Don't worry kids, I was just going, play nicely now." I laughed, winking at my sister. I left the dimly lit room closing the door behind me, I then set off to find Tequila, this time running into Party Poison on my way.

"Hey, have you seen Toxic Tequila, you know, the tall skinny one with the short black hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah she took off with Jet-Star about an hour ago, I shouldn't worry though, they probably just went home."

" Oh okay thanks. Wait, don't you guys live here?"

'Stupid question genius this is Dr.D's place.' I thought to myself

"Nahh, this is base. HQ if you will, we live elsewhere. As a matter of fact, you guys are staying with us tonight!"

"No, you've done enough already, for me especially!"

"It's quite alright, your from out of town and it's late, don't worry about it!"

"Well okay then…so, Sunshine Lithium eh?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

Party Poison Spluttered "I, I don't know what you mean!" he said shuffling from side to side. "Don't lie hoe, I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you too!"

"Okay, Okay she's pretty I can't deny it, Jus don't say anything. Okay, anyway what about you and Funghoul?"

"Nothing, I've only just met him and plus I don't have time to be tied down by love, I'm going to battery city. I'm going to kill korse and kind my father, and nothing is gonna stand in my way!" Party Poison looked shocked as I told him my plan, and I could feel rage boiling inside me. Thinking abour korse makes my blood boil! I needed an Outlet for my anger, I turned to a nearby wall and punched straight through it, sank to my knees and began to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, don't worry. Do you wonna go home, I'll tell Funghoul to find Sunshine Lithium and bring her home with him if you'd like?"

"Yeah, okay. How far is it?" I asked wiping my tears away,

"About a mile that'a way!" he said pointing north, and with that he hoisted me to my feet and we left the building. We'd been walking for about five minutes when he stopped and said "Hop in" gesturing to an old beat down Trans-AM with a picture of a Spider on the bonet.

We'd been driving for almost ten minutes when Party Poison got a call. "Oh, could you get that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

-I answered the phone-

'Hello Party Poison's phone, who's calling?'

'Oh, hi. It's Funghoul, who's this?'

'It's me. Psychotic Ritalin!'

'Oh hey. Is Poison there?'

'Yeah, but he's driving. May I be of assistance?'

'Oh okay, yeah just pass this message on to him will ya?'

'Sure'

'Okay, well Lithium got real drunk so we're gonna catch the night bus with Magnum and Kobra Kid to the nearest stop then walk the rest of the way. Got it?'

'Got it'

'Kay, sweet'

-I hung up the Phone-

"What was that?" Poison asked glancing over to me for a second, then back to the road.

"Lithium got drunk so Ghoul and the others are catching the night bus to the nearest stop then walking the rest of the way."

"Okay cool, thanks doll face."

"My pleasure" I yawned. Another ten minutes past when I started to drift, into a a light slumber.

*It Starts picking up a bit soon. Promise!"


	4. Que Sera, SeraWhatever Will be, Will be

"Wake up sleepy face!" I heard a voice say softly, it was Party Poison "We're here!"

"I thought the saying was 'Sleepy head, not sleepy face, and anyways, how long was I asleep for?" I said, my voice was all croaky

"About a half an hour!" He replied, I groaned. We got out the car and walked towards a normal enough looking house, well normal enough for this day and age. Poison took out a key and put it in the lock, we stopped inside and he shut the door after us and locked it again, he lead me down a dark hall way and into a small dark room, it was like something out of one of those old Harry Potter Movies I used to watch before the Apocalypse, he lifted up a rug and in the floor of the old room was a hatch, like a trap door. He opened it and gestured for me to go down it. Once I reached the bottom of the steps I waited for Party Poison to follow "Welcome to our humble abode!" he declared reaching for a nearby light switch.

"Wow It's really something, is there somewhere I can go lie down, I'm so tired?"

"Sure follow me!" he lead me down another hall past some rooms, I felt safe in this house it was so well disguised! "You can sleep here for as long as you like, this is my room so yeah" he said scratching his head.

"Thank you" I smiled, and with that he walked off.

I started to stir.

The Air was hot.

I Kept my eyes closed as I heard Voices, Familiar voices.

"Que Sera, Sera, whatever will be will be. We're going to wembely, Que Sera Sera!"

"That's not the words!"

"It is where I come from darlin'!"

"Right now sober up and we'll talk in the morning!"

"Okay Sugar!"

I opened my eyes. Next to me was Sunshine Lithium, passed out on the bed next to me, mumbling the words to 'Que Sera' still.

I got up off the bed and took a look around the place, it was warm and dimly lit, and it had a ceiling fan in almost every room and quite nice furniture. Most floors were laminate wood and a few rooms had rugs and there was one step up to each room from the hall. I wandered into the Kitchen when I noticed I was wearing an oversized T-shirt and socks. "Hmm, good look your sporting there Ritalin!" said a voice from behind me, it was Funghoul.

"Oh Har har-"

"Shh!" he interrupted me "I think it's, y'know. Cute!"

"Cute?" I said raising an eye brow

"Yeah!"

"I don't do cute!"

"Well, you do now!" as he said this he bent down and ushered me to get on his back.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"What are you, a Nike ad?"

"Oh just get on fussy pants!"

"Fine!" I got onto his back and he started moving down a hall and up some stairs, he turned a key in a lock pushed open a hatch. We continued up the stairs and through the hatch into the fresh night air. This house was so well disguised, the garden just looked like part of the cover house, you wouldn't even suspect there to be a whole other bunker underneath it!

Then I saw that the rest of the guys (except Lithium) were out here.

"Lookin' good Ritalin!" said Midnight Magnum

"Fuck you hoe!" I said back as she gave me the finger and then took a sip of the beer she was holding.

"Oh yeah, I changed you into one of my old t-shirts, you looked uncomfortable, but don't worry, I did it with my eyes closed. It took a hell of a long time, about an hour actually, but I managed!" Said Party Poison

"Oh, well thanks I guess!"

"Your Welcome!" he said embracing me in a tight hug!

I looked around at my surroundings, there was a small patch of grass amongst all the dust. Actual grass! The first grass I'd seen in years! There was also a garden swing and on it was Toxic Tequila and Jet-Star. Just talking. It was nice to see Tequila talking to somebody properly, she's usually so shy.

I looked over to a far corner, Kobra Kid and Midnight Magnum were doing the usual (getting off, again!)

And then, closest to me there was a White plastic garden table and chair set. Sat at that was Party Poison sipping on a beer and smoking a cigarette. I was snapped out of my 'Observations' by Funghoul, "I'm just going to check on lithium, do you want me to bring you anything, you look cold?"

"Oh erm, just my trousers and Jacket, if that's okay?" I smiled back to him

"Sure thing"

I looked over to Party Poison once more. He patted the seat next to him, I walked over and sat down. "If Funghoul didn't already have dibs on you, I would so have made a move on you by now!"

"Yeah, cos' that's not the beer talking!" I chuckled sarcastically "Gimme that!" I snatched him beer away from him.

"By the way," he whispered leaning into my face "I didn't close my eyes when I changed you out of your clothes!"

"Pig!" I laughed stealing his cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in my own.

"You're ho-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hey guys, I brought you your stuff Ritalin!"

"Oh thanks" I stood up and took my clothes from Funghoul, I shimmed the trousers on so as to not lift up the t-shirt.

"Right, I'm going to bed, see you bright and early, lovies!" Party Poison said, flashing a smile my way whilst stumbling down the hatch.

"Is he always an ass when he's drunk?" I laughed

"That's not even him when he's drunk. That's Tipsy for him!" Funghoul laughed back "So listen," he continued "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Oh well nothing I guess, me and the guys had been travelling for 3 days straight, we're trying to get to Battery City, I have er, Unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh okay well, did you wonna go out on the Dirt bikes and shoot Dracs?"

"Sure!" I smiled, I could sense that he was nervous. I know it was a weird date but, I didn't care. I guess he's growing on me, and to be honest, what else would we do for a date in these times?

"Okay, sweet" he smiled, then he yawned "Oh, I'm tired. Wonna go to bed?" he said standing up and stretching.

"Sounds good to me!" he reached out his hand for me to take. I took it. He didn't let go once I was up either. He was such a gentleman, well. For a Killjoy, at least. We got to his room.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor" he said.

"Don't be daft, it's a double bed, we'll share!"

"Oh, well only if you're sure"

"Yeah, course!"

"Okay well I'll be back in a tick, make yourself at home!"

"Okay" I smiled, and with that he was off down the hall. I looked around the room, the walls were cream and there were a few photos of landscapes hanging, on a table next to the bed there was a little photo in a wooden frame, it was of a boy, he looked about 13 and a man and a woman. I could only assume it was Funghoul and his family, or frank as he was known then.

When he came back into the room he was wearing nothing but a pair of Boxers. Dayuum, what is he trying to do to me!

"Oh yeah, I sleep in my boxers by the way. I probably should have said something, hope you don't mind"

"Hey, you can sleep in the nude for all I care, your house your rules!" I replied

"Sweet!" he said climbing into bed. I started to take off my jacket and trousers again. I took my gun out of my inside, jacket pocket and set it down on the bedside cabinet. "Always keep my gun nearby, just in case!"

"Me too!" he lifted up his pillow, revealing his gun.

"Two peas in a pod!" I yawned

"You've had a long day, let's get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" he leaned over me to turn the lamp off, his face was literally inches away from me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. And then, he leant in, ever so slowly and gently kissed me. "Oh my god, Sorry" he said pulling away. He was still hovering over me.

"Don't be" I whispered pulling him back in and kissing him again,

"Okay well, goodnight" he said, looking rather pleased with himself

"Goodnight. Frank." He looked surprised but smiled nonetheless.

*Getting off in the UK means making out basically, in case you didn't know*


End file.
